I'll Look After You
by marehami
Summary: After a tragic accident claims the lives of their parents Dipper and Mabel Pines are left orphaned. Grunkle Stan becomes their guardian, and together they have to work together to overcome the ups and downs of growing up as a non-traditional family. They learn that while life may never be the same again together they can create a new normal.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Look After You

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry they're gone," Those four words cut through Stanford Pines like a sharp knife. "As the twins last surviving family you may choose to take over as their permanent guardian, or release them to child services." Mr. and Mrs. Pines lawyer said solemnly. Mr. and Mrs. Pines were involved in a tragic car accident that had left them both dead immediately, and even though the lawyer hated this part of his job it was indeed his job to find out what was to become of the children.

"There is no choice to be made," Stan said sternly. "The kids will stay with me, the least they deserve is to stay a family," Stan said trying hard to hold back tears. The horrifying reality setting in. The kids had no one else left in the world. Their whole world was about to shatter all around them. The very least he could do was try to give them some sense of normalcy.

"Very well, I will board a plane and be in Oregon in a few days time to iron out the details and have you sign the papers. Do you have any questions?" The lawyer asked. "How on earth do I tell them?" Stan asked sincerely. The lawyer took a deep breath, "I am afraid I can't answer that sir, but I will tell you the longer you hold it off the harder it will be on all involved, good day sir."

Stan slammed the phone down. What was good about today? He slumped into his arm chair and sighed. He grabbed a picture of the twins, Soos, and himself on that fishing trip at the beginning of the summer. They all looked so happy, almost like a family. Stan smiled through his tears he knew at that moment that this wouldn't be easy, but looking at the picture he thought that maybe just maybe they could make this work.

He took a deep breath "Dipper! Mabel! Come here we gotta talk!" he shouted. Dipper and Mabel sprinted down the stairs. "Woah Stan this is new, normally you call me kid or dork or squirt! Haha what's the occasion?" Dipper asked laughing.

Mabel looked carefully at her Grunkle and she had a bad feeling something was wrong, "Grunkle Stan why are you crying?" She asked looking into her Grunkles puffy, red eyes. Stan took a deep breath putting a strong hand on each of the kids shoulders "Kids…..there's been an accident….."


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Look After You

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry kids your parents are dead," Stan said bluntly. He didn't know how else to put things, "I'm the only family you have left, but don't you worry I swear on my life I'm gonna spend the rest of my life taking care of you kids," Stan said holding back tears. He reached out his arms to embrace the kids, but they weren't having it.

"YOUR LYING!" Dipper yelled, running off before Stan could say anything else. Mabel just stood there to stunned to move, "Grunkle Stan….this…..this isn't funny! Stop joking with us!," Mabel said slowly backing away from her Grunkle before taking off up the stairs to the attic.

Stan just watched them run in opposite directions, he can't say he expected things to go much better. The question now was what's next? Soos and Wendy suddenly appeared from behind a corner where Stan could tell they had been listening for a while.

"So….I'm guessing you guys heard…..huh?" Stan asked. Soos and Wendy just nodded sadly. Soos then spoke up, "Don't worry Mr. Pines, you won't have to go through this alone. Wendy and I will be here to help. For as long as we are wanted," Soos said wiping his own tears. Wendy just nodded affirming everything Soos had said.

"Thank you both, honestly as much as I harp on you guys I couldn't ask for two better employee's….and friends," Stan confessed looking towards the attic. "So you guys have any ideas as to what I do with the kids?"

It was Wendy's turn to answer "I think it would be best if we gave them some space for a while, and later Soos and I will talk to them. Not that you aren't qualified Mr. Pines it just might be best for Soos and I to talk to them, might be easier to talk to people well…..younger," she said smiling. "Believe me I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, and right now as much as we want to help we need to just let them get their emotions out," Wendy said pushing a strand of hair out of her face, which was suddenly sullen, sadder. Stan nodded putting his arm on Wendy's shoulder. He remembered when Mrs. Cordaroy had died years ago, and he knew even if Wendy wouldn't admit it she missed her mother dearly.

The three of them sat in silence for a few hours, when finally Wendy stood up "Ok Soos we can't avoid it any longer, you go talk to Mabel I will take care of Dipper,' She said as she headed to the ladder in the shop that lead to the secret spot on the roof that she had shown the kids at the beginning of summer. When she reached the top she saw Dipper sitting on the ledge clearly trying to not cry, but still choking out sobs every now and again. Wendy walked over slowly putting an arm around Dipper. "Hey" she said quietly. Dipper didn't speak. "You want to be alone?" she asked gently. Dipper shook his head and buried his face in Wendy's shoulder.

"It's….my….fault…..Wendy!" Dipper stammered. Wendy rubbed his back for a moment, "Why on earth do you think something stupid like that Dipper?" She asked. "A…..Few nights ago….Mabel and I…saw a shooting star….and we made a wish….and….and I wished Mabel and I could stay in Gravity Falls forever! And now our parents are dead! We have to stay here now! My wish killed our mom and dad!" Dipper sobbed. Wendy was shocked, what a horrible memory for Dipper to have, she couldn't even imagine. "Dipper….you know that's silly….it was a freak accident…It couldn't have been changed, your wish didn't do anything," she said comfortingly. Dipper just sat up and sobbed for a long time. Wendy sat there patiently, knowing she couldn't rush his emotions out. "I'll stay here as long as you need Dipper, but when you are ready I know someone who really needs you right now," Dipper looked up tears still in his eyes, and he nodded. "I know….just a few more minutes ok?" Dipper asked. Wendy nodded.

Meanwhile, try as he might Soos wasn't helping Mabel much. He meant well, he really did, but to be honest he was just a little too childish to help with such a huge issue, but he was quite huggable, and that was what Mabel needed. He didn't say anything at all. Just rocked the girl back and forth in his strong arms. They didn't know how long it was like this, but eventually Mabel fell asleep. Stan came up to the room, and tucked her into bed. He gently ruffled the girls hair, and continued to try not to cry.

About that time Wendy carried in an equally worn out Dipper and tucked him into the bed opposite his sister. Stan looked at them both for a long moment. A million thoughts running through his mind, but he was weary as well. He bid both Wendy and Soos goodnight, and headed off to try to get some sleep….these next few days would be very long for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed by in a blur for Dipper, Mabel, and Stan. No one really talked, and try as he might the kids wouldn't eat his cooking on a good day much less during a time like this. Dipper gave up on the journal, and Mabel wouldn't even acknowledge Waddles (one day she even stayed in a t-shirt all day instead of her usual sweaters). Stan wanted more than anything to help the kids, but it was like Wendy had said there really wasn't anything he could do. He just tried to give them the space they needed.

A couple of days later an official looking black car came through the town of Gravity Falls, causing quite a stir among the townsfolk. (by this time they had all heard about the Pines family tragedy, but they were still surprised to see the official looking car). The car pulled into the Mystery Shack, and out stepped the family lawyer. He greeted Dipper and Mabel with an attempted smile. Dipper just rolled his eyes, while Mabel leaned against her Grunkle for support.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Pines," the lawyer greeted. "I don't know what's so great about all of this," Stan said snarkly. The lawyer just frown, and opened his briefcase to reveal a large stack of papers. "I will try to make this as quick and painless as possible, but please bear with me. This is very important. By signing these documents you will certify that you are the legal guardian of Dipper and Mabel as well as inherent their family's small fortune until which time the twins come of age," Stan just nodded and grabbed a pen. Dipper was honestly surprised. He expected more of a reaction out of his money-hungry great uncle. He loved Stan, but being level-headed brought him a sense of reality that Mabel didn't have. Dipper was more affected by cruelty in the world, and tended to unintentionally seek out the worst in people unlike his optimistic sister. "Now kids, as you know your father was reasonable successful as a businessman. That means that you will both inherent a large amount of money when you come of age. I want you to promise you will be responsible with the money," The lawyer instructed. The kids just nodded.

"There, that's the last of it." Stan said putting the pen down. "Thank you Mr. Pines, I know it would mean a lot to your nephew to know you were taking care of his kids," the lawyer said shuffling through the papers to make sure everything was in order. Stan just put an arm around each of the kids. "Now about their final requests, your nephew and his wife have requested that their bodies be flown out to Oregon to be buried here in town. I think it will be good for the children if their parents are laid to rest here. They had everything laid out in their will, so you won't have to worry about anything." The lawyer said. "That's just like my nephew, always thinking ahead," Stan said. Stan and the lawyer spoke about the technical aspects for a while longer before he finally left.

"Alright kids, first things first. I am moving the two of you out of that attic room. I won't have you two growing up in a stuffy old attic! This place is plenty big enough for both of you to have your own room. We can start moving anytime," Stan said trying to smile. Mabel then spoke up, "Ummm if it's ok with you Grunkle Stan I think Dipper and I would like to stay in the attic together for the time being. It's become kind of our home, and right now I really want us to be together right now," Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, umm you kids need to talk about everything? I know these past few days have been really stressful, but I want you to know you can talk to me. I know I haven't been the ideal caretaker for you guys, but I have every intention of changing that." Stan said. The kids just shook their heads no, and headed back up to the attic for the night.

Stan stayed up late that night. The situation just hadn't fully hit him yet. He was looking through his photo album, and he found a picture of himself with the kids father back when he was a boy. He had spent his summers at the mystery shack. Stan had never paid much attention to the boy when he was there, but he did love him. To be honest he reminded him a lot of Dipper, very headstrong and goal-oriented. Stan then continued to flip to pictures that his nephew had sent him over the years: wedding pictures, and photos of Dipper and Mabel as they grew up. Stan was lost in his memories when suddenly he heard a loud cry from the attic.

"MOMMY! DADDY! COME BACK! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE US HERE WE STILL NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE!" a shrill voice screamed. Stan rushed the stairs to find Mabel screaming in her sleep. Dipper had his arms around her trying to wake her up, "Sis, Mabel it's ok! Wake up! Wake up!," Dipper cooed trying not to cry himself. Stan rushed over to the bed and sat down beside his great niece and nephew.

Mabel's eyes fluttered open as she flung her arms around Dippers' neck and sobbed. Dipper tried to hold in his tears, but he eventually broke down as well. Stan put his arms around both kids and held them close and tight. Mabel finally spoke up, tears still streaming down her face, "Oh….Grunkle Stan what are we going to do!?" She cried out as she collapsed onto her Grunkle's chest. Stan didn't say anything for a moment, until he finally confessed, "I don't know sweetie…I just don't know." He held them both tighter as tears finally freely fell from his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them eventually fell asleep like that. Huddled close to each other, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. The next morning Stan woke up first. He looked down at the two kids in his arms. He knew at that moment that nothing about this was going to be easy, but these kids would be worth every tear, every moment of difficulty, every struggle they would face they would face together.

Mabel began to stir before slowly opening her eyes, "Morning sweetie," Stan said with a smile. For the first time in days Mabel smiled back, "morning grunkle Stan," she said wearly. Suddenly Waddles hopped on the bed and rubbed up against his beloved owner. "Good morning to you too my little angel," she said hugging the pig. Waddles then leaned in and began licking Dipper's face, "Wendy….you are so feisty," Dipper said with his eyes still closed. When he opened his eyes his reaction was enough to get a genuine laugh out of all three of them.

Of course it wasn't instant, but that moment was a promising start to healing for all three of them. The funeral for their parents was scheduled for tomorrow, and according to Wendy as sad as the funeral will be it also would bring a sense of closure. That day Stan had to spend most of the day at the funeral home putting the funeral together. He had insisted that Dipper and Mabel stay back at the shack with Soos and Wendy. This was one of those situations where Stan had to be the adult, and allow the kids to keep some sense of innocence about the situation. Tomorrow would be tough enough for everyone involved why make it harder on the kids when he didn't have to.

Dipper spent most of the day in the shop with Wendy trying to stay busy. He had cried these past few days, but as a boy who desperately wanted to become a man he felt a desire to shield his emotions more than Mabel. He and Wendy talked more today than they had in the past, and Dipper was far less awkward around Wendy. If this accident had taught him anything it was that there are worse things in life than embarrassing himself in front of a pretty girl, and if Wendy never felt the same way than life would go on.

Mabel was different, she had always worn her emotions on her sleeves. She was almost in a state of being bi-polar. One minute she would be laughing with Waddles and the next she would see something that reminded her of her parents, and she would sob. Soos was put more or less in charge of helping her get these emotions out, "Oh soos….you most think I am crazy," Mabel would cry. "No hambone….I don't think that at all, ya know when I was growing up without my pops around I would react a lot like you. One minute I would be happily eating Dinosoar cookies and the next thing I know I'm hugging my baseball mitt crying, because even though she tried my abuelita was never good at baseball," Soos explained as he hugged her. You know Mabel liked Soos a lot, but it was during this time that she really learned to respect him as a friend.

Stan came in later that night. He laid out the clothes that the three of them would wear to the service, and heated up some left over pizza. They had a fairly quiet night at home, and as the kids headed up to bed for the night he surprised them "Mabel, Dipper, I love you both," He said quietly. They didn't really know what to say, so they just nodded and headed up to the attic.

They settled quietly into bed, and then Mabel spoke up, "Dipper….I miss them," Dipper just looked down trying to think of a reply "I know Mabel….I do too, but we have each other, and Grunkle Stan. Mom and Dad would want us to be strong you know?" Mabel wiped the stray tears away from her eyes, and just nodded. "Dipper? Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Mabel asked hesitantly. "Of course you can….uhhh just not Waddles ok?" He said with a smirk. Mabel tucked Waddles into her bed and then crawled into Dipper's bed. The two of them huddled close, and eventually fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

The day that everyone dreaded had finally come. The day that Mr. and Mrs. Pines would be laid to rest. The kids got dressed in the outfits that Stan had picked out for them. Stan wore his usual suit minus the fez. Soos came by at around noon to escort them to Gravity Falls Lake where their parents had requested to be buried. The car ride was very quiet, but not in an awkward sense. Once they arrived they were shocked to see that practically the entire town had shown up to pay their respects (with the exception of the Gleeful and the northwest family).

Stan opened the car door for the kids and place a hand on each of their shoulder's as they walked to where the coffins were placed. Mabel and Dipper did not want to admit it, but they were scared. They didn't know much about the accident, so they didn't know what to expect. When they peaked in they saw their parents looking more beautiful than they ever had. There wasn't a scratch on them. "Woah….the mortician did a really good job, they almost look like they are sleeping," Soos commented randomly. "Sorry….was that in poor taste?" he quickly added.

"No ya big lug…it's really happening we can't really deny it anymore," Stan said wiping his tears before they could be seen. The thought completely broke Mabel down. She laid one hand on each coffin and fell to her knees sobbing louder and harder than she had since this nightmare had begun. Dipper put his hands on her shoulder's "Mabel…..it's gonna be…..," Dipper tried to console her, but he couldn't get the words out himself and he broke down right beside her. Stan got on his knees putting his arms around them both still trying to hold in those tears. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Soos who nodded at him, letting him know it was ok to let go of his emotions. Stan finally broke down and began to cry. The kids heard him sniffling, and when they realized he was crying too the three broke into a tight group hug letting all the tears out. They didn't care that everyone was watching them. They needed to get this out. They needed to know that if they were going to be a family that meant they had to be able to share in these ugly moments. They had to cry, just like they needed to laugh.

At that moment the twins knew that it wouldn't be easy, but they would survive this. They had a grunkle who was a bit rough around the edges, but still loved them. They had a town full of wonderfully odd people who cared. They finally understood that being a family isn't about having it all together, or having everything right. Family was exactly the opposite. A family is a group of people who can bear all their bumps and bruises around each other. Family is people who help you grow, while also keeping you in the present, and most of all family is love. Gravity Falls, Oregon was a lot of things. It was strange. It was unpredictable. It was scary too, but for all the seemingly bad things about it at its core Gravity Falls was love.

The service was beautiful. Many more tears were shed. Bible verses were read. Memories were shared, and even a few laughs were shared. At the end of it all people slowly began to leave, until just Soos, Stan, and the kids remained. Soos headed back to the car in order to give the family some time alone.

The three of them stood at the gravestones in silence for a while. Mabel suddenly pulled out two beautiful sweaters that she had sewn to help express herself. She wrapped them around her parents gravestones, "Here guys, it gets cold here at night," she said in a quiet voice. Stan and Dipper embraced her. They stayed in the embrace for what felt like hours. Eventually too drained to move themselves Stan picked them up in his strong arms and carried them back to the car.

Once they made it back to the shack the twins headed up to the attic, but try as they might they could not sleep. After several hours of trying they decided to sneak into their Grunkle's room and each crawled on opposite sides of his bed. Stan was awoken by the feeling of the two of them curling up against him. He squeezed them both close. He knew that soon these late night cuddles would be replaced with a sense of routine. He knew that one day they would find normal again, but for tonight and for now normal wasn't what was needed. For now it felt good to be needed. For now they didn't need normal. They needed love, and while Stan knew he had a lot to learn about being a guardian he was certain that he could open his heart to give the twins love.


	6. Chapter 6

Just like Wendy had predicted after the funeral life began to go on. There were good days and there were bad days, but life did go on. Dipper and Mabel slowly found a new normal. They got back to working in the shack, which actually did a lot of good. Being around the people of Gravity Falls gave them an odd sense of comfort. They even managed to return to mystery hunts. Life was good for a while, but as the long days of summer began to fade into the crisp early autumn air the first milestone came for the family. The start of school.

The official last day of summer brought a lot of emotions for Mabel and Dipper. On the one hand they were somewhat excited about starting school here in Gravity Falls. Mabel would have class with Candy and Grenda, and Dipper would have a fresh start to reinvent himself (he was always too busy with his studies back home to be much more than a nerd to his peers), but on the other hand this day was a reminder that they would not be reunited with their parents or their life in Piedmont. Still, they tried to remain optimistic for the stake of Grunkle Stan who was extremely stressed about guiding two young kids through adolescence.

That night Stan ran around frantically trying to make sure the kids had everything they needed for the new school year. He had gone out and bought them new supplies, backpacks, and even a few new clothes. The twins had to admit Stan had taken a complete 180 as far as responsibility sense the accident. He was attentive to their needs, and seemed genuinely concerned with making sure they stayed safe and happy. After some time, Mabel and Dipper had decided to take him up on his offer to move them into their own rooms (that attic was pretty stuffy), and he had gone above and beyond with making sure the kids had everything they needed in their new home. The inheritance he had been given had allowed him more flexibility as far as his work hours, and what he could afford. To the surprise of both twins, however he hardly spent a dime of it on himself. He seemed determined to dedicate his life to this task of parenting. He put so much energy into being a good parent that Dipper and Mabel didn't want to trouble him more, so that night when he asked them if they were nervous about starting school they both more or less lied, despite their fears.

The next morning Stan made them both a big breakfast and packed their favorite lunches. Mabel was excitedly chatting as she ate, while Dipper felt a heap of sadness rise in him as he ate a breakfast similar to the ones his parents would make on the first day. Stan insisted on driving them, so they wouldn't have to endure any awkwardness on the school bus (that and THEY WERE running late….and if any one could make up for lost time it was Stan…..He was more responsible, but in his heart he was still Stan). As the twins watched him drive away they both felt very lonely, but the advantage of having a twin was you never had to face life alone, so they grabbed each others hands and bravely marched into Gravity Falls Middle School.

Gravity Falls was a small town, so logically the school was small too. It was far smaller than their school in Piedmont, but that was a big advantage, because Dipper and Mabel would be in the same class all day except at the end of the day when they had separate electives (Mabel in art and Dipper in band). They already knew Candy and Grenda of course, and a few other students vaguely. As they settled into homeroom together the four friends sat and shared a few laughs before being interrupted by the familiar click clack of over priced shoes. "Well well well….looks like we haven't seen the last of each other afterall, and here I thought I would only have to put up with you for the summer," Pacifica said snarkly. "Believe me I personally wish it had stayed that way," Dipper shot back. Suddenly a tall tough looking guy came up behind her, "babe are these losers giving you issues?" he asked. "Not now sweetie, but if they do you will be the first to know," Pacifica said sweetly. "I'm guessing this guy has the honor of being your boyfriend?" Dipper asked. Pacifica nodded as they walked to their seats hand in hand. Dipper made a gagging gesture that really lightened everyone up before the teacher began class.

The first day was uneventful for the most part. Dipper stayed quiet for most of the day. Not really because he wanted to, but because when you have Mabel in all of your classes. She had no problem with speaking up in every class, and for the most part she was more accepted by the teachers and students (except Pacifica of course). When the time came for them to part ways for their electives, however Dipper really got the chance to shine in his band class. The band director complemented him on his tuba skills, and told him with practice he would make a fine musician one day. It felt really good for Dipper to be able to have this short time to shine without his sister around. He loved Mabel very deeply of course, but with such an outgoing sister sometimes it was hard for him to truly shine on his own.

Overall, the first day went better than both kids expected. On their way out of the school, however something would change all that. They stepped outside to wait for Stan to pick them up. Candy and Grenda had left on the bus, so the twins didn't really have anyone to talk to. They just watched as the other kids climbed into the cars with their parents, and they suddenly felt a deep sadness. "I wish mom and dad were here….wouldn't that be fun Dipper? We could all live in Gravity Falls together. The four of us and Grunkle Stan…." Mabel commented innocently. That triggered the horrible memory of the night Dipper had wished to stay in Gravity Falls. He felt tears coming on when suddenly they both heard a voice from behind them. "Hey Orphans!" it was the sound of Pacifica's boyfriend. "What's wrong, do the little babies miss their mommy and daddy?" He asked in a taunting voice. "Oh look is the little boy about to cry…..do I need to get a grown up?" He continued. Mabel spoke up, "Why don't you just leave us alone? We didn't do anything to you." "I'll tell you why, cause you two don't belong here, and you never will!" he said as he ripped up the painting Mabel had made in art class tossing it into a mud puddle. This caused Mabel to cry. The picture had been of her Dipper and Stan at the shack with their parents depicted as angels looking down on them. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Dipper said as he pushed the bully. Shoving the bully into the mud. Just as the bully was about to retaliated Grunkle Stan showed up, and the kids made a mad dash to the car with the bully screaming about how he would get them. "Looks like you kids made a friend," Stan said sarcastically. The twins were too shaken up to respond. "You kiddos alright? Do I need to have a word with the principal about that punk?" Stan offered genuinely. The twins just shook their hands.

Once they got back to the shack they went straight up to their rooms, not even acknowledging Wendy and Soos. They stayed in their separate rooms for a while until Mabel heard the familiar two tap knock on her door. Dipper suddenly walked in his eyes swollen from tears. Mabel didn't say anything and just gave him a hug. Suddenly Dipper un zipped his backpack and pulled out something Mabel never thought she would see again. The memory eraser from the society of the blind eye. "Dipper what are you doing with that thing?" "I am tired of hurting Mabel, and I know you are too. Every time it feels like we make progress and start moving on we hurt again, so I figure the only way we will stop hurting is if we use this. The only way we are going to stop missing mom and dad is if we forget our mom and dad altogether!"


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello friends it is I the author of the fanfic! (not quite as awesome as being the author of the journal's) but it'll do. Anyways I wanted to address a few things before we continue down the bottomless pit that is becoming this fanfic (I have only written one-shots so far so writing a chapter story is totally new to me). First off THANK YOU for all the support, favorites, reviews, ect. This story has really gotten bigger than I could have imagined and it's all thanks to you! Second, in light of the recent chapter in which I had Pacifica acting like a total biatch I thought I would do a better job explaining where this all fits as far as continuity. Both "Northwest Mansion Mystery" and "Golf war" are taken into account as canon. The reason Pacifica was totally OOC in the last chapter will be explained in this chapter. I apologize for not explaining that better in the last chapter, but I had to keep you guys guessingJ However going back to the continuity thing I'm afraid it would be too difficult for me to incorporate the two bombs of awesome that are "Not What He Seems" and "A Tale of Two Stans" so those are not canon in this fanficL Maybe after I have gained more experience I can incorporate such an awesome story line, but now is not the time. Anyways thank you again for the support and please enjoy Chapter 7 (I don't know how long this fic will end up being….there are so many little stories I can do with this big story, so as long as I have your support I plan to continue on!)

Mabel gasped as she looked upon the device that could erase every memory of their mom and dad from their mind. "Dipper…Let's talk about this. Listen I know this is hard! And I know you've been struggling, but you don't have to struggle alone! We can struggle together! Please don't shut your emotions out! They are too important! I know how much you miss mom and dad. You don't have to miss them alone though!" Mabel said tearing up.

"That's just it Mabel I don't want to miss them. I don't want to feel this emptiness. I would rather forget everything…." Dipper said messing with the machine. "Forget them teaching us to ride our bikes? Forget picnics on the beach? Forget daddy's jokes? Forget how mom would burn the ginger bread every Christmas? Forget their love?" Mabel said bluntly. "Dipper…they wouldn't want that for us. They would want us to work through this together. That's what siblings do!" Dipper sat there for what felt like a long moment, tears beginning to form in his eyes, until finally he stood up and with every bit of emotion in his tiny body and through the machine out the window. He then burst into uncontrollable sobs. Letting out every emotion inside him. Mabel just sat and held him, letting a few tears fall herself.

They sat there for what felt like an eternity just holding on to each other. When finally Dipper spoke up, "That actually felt really good Mabel….When did you get so smart?" He asked. "Well I had a pretty good teacher," she replied gently. They both managed to grin through the tears.

"So….what on earth was up with Pacifica today? I mean I didn't expect her to be just an angel, but at the same time I thought we had made some real progress this summer. Her and that doo doo head of a boyfriend!" Mabel said angrily. "I know right! I mean we haven't seen her since her party, but last time we saw her I thought that she had….changed," Dipper said with the slightest hint of remorse. "Come to think of it that boyfriend of hers kind of threw my off….he seemed…..oddly familiar," Mabel nodded in agreement.

As if a sign from the heavens above they just then heard the doorbell "KIDS! YOUR KIND OF SORT OF BLONDE FRIEND IS HERE!" Grunkle Stan called. The twins rushed downstairs to see Pacificia in her trenchcoat and sunglasses standing in the middle of the living room. "What do YOU want?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"For your information I came to….apologize…..I heard about the scrap you guys got into with Bill today, and I realize it was uncalled for….you know the whole orphans thing….he shouldn't have done that," Pacifica confessed. "Wait….Bill?" Dipper asked. "Uh yeah…my boyfriend does have a name you know!" Pacifica shot back.

Dipper and Mabel both had the same thought. They each grabbed one of Pacifica's hands and lead her up the stairs. Dipper locked the door behind them, and turned around to address Pacifica. "Listen Pacifica….I need you to tell us right now how/where/when you met Bill, It is extremely important!" Dipper said trying not to panic.

"Well if you must know, it all started after your parents died, I saw the whole town. The town I used to rule with an iron fist suddenly turn all of it's sympathy on you and Mabel! Suddenly I stopped mattering! I got angry! You two have to understand my popularity is ALL I HAVE! I was already in hot water with my parents for the whole Mansion disaster! All I had to go on was the attention from the people of this nothing town! I WANTED to change! I WANTED to become a better person, but I needed support! You and Mabel weren't going to give it to me! You and Mabel TOOK MY SUPPORT! I was completely ALONE! That's when Bill came into my life. He promised to give me that support! That unconditional love that I have longed for all my life! His only condition was that I couldn't be nice to you guys, and no offense after everything that happened I didn't feel like being nice to you guys! He has been the best thing that has ever happened to me! He has given me someone to talk to about all my feelings! He supports and loves me! So excuse me if I had to be a little cruel to get that!" Pacifica said completely breaking down.

Mabel offered her an arm of support, but Pacifica turned it down. Dipper started pacing the floor like he always did when he was thinking. "Tell me Pacifica…is there anything odd about Bill? Anything that doesn't seem quite normal?" Dipper asked.

"Well….now that you mention it…he does have trouble doing the simpliest things: like eating, and sleeping, but he told me it was because his family is foreign….whatever that means?" Pacifica confessed. Dipper started freaking out, "Pacifica has he said anything about Mabel and I? anything at all?" Dipper said, trying hard to sound calm, but failing miserably. "Well when we first started dating he promised to give me everything my heart desired, but that one day he would ask one favor of me involving you guys, and that he wouldn't take no for an answer…but I'm sure he just meant some stupid prank. He has given me so much that it seems like a small part to pay. You guys understand right?" Pacifica asked starting to get a bit nervous. "Pacifica….I think you have made a deal with Bill Cipher…." Dipper said to terrified to show any emotion.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again friends! I have decided to include a short note at the beginning of the chapters from now on. I feel like these last few chapters have been slightly weaker. It is hard because I want to continue this fiction as a sort of slice of life type story with all the adventures of Dipper and Mabel living in gravity falls. To do that I feel like sometimes I have to take risks and jump the shark like I did last chapter. I confess that this whole plotline with Pacifica and Bill was not planned out, but I took the criticisms to heart, and I feel like in the end the story will end up stronger. I am new to writing, but I love it fiercely therefor I take what you guys say very seriously. I want nothing more to improve, and that means when I make a mistake I want to be called out on it. I feel like it will only make me a better writer. I say all that to say I know it's become a bit of a bumpy ride, but stay with me and let's see what we can make this! And now without further stalling here is Chapter 8

"Woah hold up, who is Bill Cipher?" Pacifica asked genuinely confused. It was Mabel's turn to answer while Dipper flipped frantically through the journal, "He is a really creepy triangle dude that wants to destroy our family and possibly take over the entire world in the process!" Mabel said frantically. Pacifica looked like she still wasn't getting it. "He's bad news….very bad news. Pacifica you have no clue what you have gotten everyone into. Look I get that things aren't as easy for you as people think, but you have got to learn that life is going to be hard, and you won't always be the center of attention. Life is full of give and take. You have to be a better giver," Dipper explained as kindly as possible, but still clearly irritated.

"I guess I really screwed up…..what's that thing you say when you mess up again…..I'm…sorry," Pacifica said with remorse. Mabel applauded her and forced her into a hug, but Dipper was slightly slower to let her off the hook. "Ok that's a start, now we need to find Bill and take him down….again….Pacifica you have any ideas where we could find him?" Dipper asked. "Well I've never been to his house, but he said he was coming over to mine later. He is over there often….while mom and dad are at their parties…." Pacifica said sadly. Out of nowhere Mabel made a blunt, but true comment, "At least you still have your parents," Hearing this Pacifica felt guilty, and put a comforting arm around Mabel.

"Ok guys, let's head over to the Northwest Mansion and give that triangle what's coming to him!" Dipper said. He took a moment to take it in. He was totally feeling like old Dipper again, and it felt nice. He wanted to hold on to the moment. The three of them raced downstairs, and were about to head out the door when they faced a new setback. "Where on earth are you kids off to? You know I don't like you going out at night," Grunkle Stan said.

The twins sighed, there Grunkle had gotten a lot more protective since everything had happened, and while it was comforting to know that he loved them so much it was annoying that they could no longer go wherever they pleased. "They are just coming to my house to work on some homework, my servants will be there," Pacifica said simply.

Grunkle Stan looked at them for a long moment, trying to catch them in a lie, but he knew he couldn't stop the kids from living their life. To be honest he was sort of happy that the kids were spending time with people their age…even if the Northwest family were less than angels to their family. "Ok….just don't stay out to late, and keep your cell phones on at all times, and please….be careful," Stan gave in. The twins nodded and rushed out the door heading for the Northwest Mansion.

End Note; I am sorry this is so short, but I want to make tomorrow's chapter super epic!


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi friends! I promised you an epic Chapter 9, and that's what I plan on giving you! Please enjoy and remember "Reviews are like hugs that fingers give to writers, or something like that…..BUY GOLD BUY!"

The three rushed towards the Northwest Mansion. They weren't sure what they were getting themselves into, but they knew it was either them or Bill. Dipper lead them as they rushed through the front doors. "Come out Bill! We know it's you!" Dipper shouted. Suddenly the ground began to shake and move. Mabel and Pacifica each grabbed on to one of Dippers arms, preparing for the showdown that was about to take place. Suddenly the human body of Bill appeared and turning itself inside out revealed the triangle of terror.

"Well, well, well, my old friends shooting star and pine tree. Too bad about your folks, I was so looking forward to haunting you in beautiful sunny California, but looks like I'll just have to take you down here," Pacifica suddenly stepped forward "Bill….What is going on here….I thought….I thought you loved me," tears suddenly welling in her eyes. "Sorry blondie, but you were desperate and I needed a way to these chumps." Bill said snarkly. "Now enough small talk, let's see if all my practice has paid off,"

Suddenly the mansion turned into a battle ground of sorts with Bill changing from yellow to fiery red. The three kids huddled together, "Remember guys Bill has the power, but we have our brains," Dipper said strategically. "Not to mention our weird but awesome imaginations!" Mabel said wasting no time dawning her mighty kitten fists. Pacifica just looked confused "Ummm….imagination? Can I pay someone to do that for me?" Dipper shook his head and prepared for battle, but just as he and Mabel were about to show her how it was done Bill played dirty.

Suddenly Bill conjured up an image of their beloved parents. Dipper and Mabels eyes grew wide almost intranced. "You kids wouldn't hurt us would you?" The conjoined voices called out. Mabel began to tear up, and suddenly she began to give up. "Mabel! He is tricking us! Those aren't our parents, look I'll show you!" Dipper said preparing to shoot, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to fight the image of his parents. He knew they weren't really there, but just looking at them alive and awake was something he never thought he would see again. Both twins were basically rendered helpless, when suddenly a burst of purple energy struck the image away. "How's THAT for imagination!" Pacifica shouted proudly.

Suddenly Bill appeared stronger than ever, "Pretty impressive buttercup, but it'll take a lot more than that to take me down," Dipper and Mabel still were almost stunned, "Guys! Listen! I need you! We have to work together….PLEASE!" Pacifica pleaded. That seemed to snap Dipper and Mabel out of it. They suddenly joined hands with Pacifica and together with all of their might they thought up a black hole to suck Bill through.

Bill knew that he didn't have much time left, so he thought he would cause the most damage with what he had left. He suddenly engulfed the Northwest Mansion in flames leaving the children their helpless. Before he disappeared into the blackness he knocked the children down to the ground amist the flames and destruction "You haven't heard the last of me….I cannot be tamed!"

The kids were burnt and bruised, but still found the energy to escape the mansion before they collapsed in the grass of the front lawn. It wasn't long before the firefighters and medics showed up to put out the fire and help the kids. They were shaken up and sore, but otherwise safe. Soon a small crowd began to gather at what remained of the Northwest Mansion. Suddenly Dipper and Mabel heard a familiar voice, "KIDS! KIDS!" Grunkle Stan screamed as he pushed his way through the crowd towards them. He fell to his knees and embraced them tight "WHAT WERE YOU KIDS THINKING!? I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WOULD DO IF I LOST YOU KIDS!? YOU ARE LITERALLY ALL I HAVE IN THE WORLD!" his voice cracked as anger turned to relief. The twins looked at him full of remorse and just returned the hug.

Once Stan calmed down he looked down at them, "I know this whole guardian thing is new to you guys too, but I need you to stay safe….I need you guys, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you," he said hugging them tighter. The three embraced in a family hug with Pacifica looking on sadly when suddenly, "Pacifica…..oh Pacifica darling you're alright!" her mother and father came and embraced her. "When we heard about the fire….we thought we had lost you forever!" her father exclaimed. "What about the mansion…aren't you upset?" Pacifica asked prepared for a strict scolding. "Everything in that house can (and will) be replaced….but we can never replace you," her father said embracing his child. "I cannot apologize enough if I ever made you feel like you were worth less than everything. I know your mother and I have a lot to make up for, but maybe we can start over….with everything," her father asked hesitantly. "I would like that….daddy," Pacifica said embracing her parents.

That night Bill had tried to take everything from these two families, but his plan had totally backfired. He had given new life and hope to the families. That night they realized that what was precious could not be destroyed by even the darkest of evil. No matter how much darkness tries to engulf everything, if there is even a shimmer of light it will win in the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Fanfiction Friends! A quick disclaimer before we continue with this fanfic. First thank you again! I never dreamed this little project would grow so big! I hope to continue as long as you will keep me! I am hoping we can have another shift however, as I stated before I am hoping to continue this as a more slice of life fanfiction with more focus on daily life and events that the Pines Family will encounter through the years. I don't plan on delving into the supernatural of this show as often. No offense, but to me my favorite part of this series are the relationships between our leads. I feel like this show has a wonderful strength in having its relatable characters have relatable relationships, and that's what I want to focus on. So enjoy CHAPTER 10 (WOW) and remember to keep those beautiful reviews coming in!

As time went on the sad days grew fewer and fewer, and were replaced with laughter, love, and happiness. Pacifica made a complete 180 after her parents started spending more time with her. The Northwests built themselves a new home, which was still extravagant by Gravity Falls standards, but also smaller than their previous mega mansion. Dipper and Mabel made great progress at school. With Dipper showing great skill in class and band, while Mabel shown in the school drama and art clubs. They both had great friends too, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy were still BFF'S (they even let Pacifica join them from time to time). Dipper made new friends in band, and Wendy and her friends were always more than happy to include him and Mabel in their fun. Grunkle Stan couldn't be prouder pf them. Looking at them now you would never have guessed they had been through such a traumatic ordeal. They still had a long way to go though. The first year without their parents would be the toughest, and the first major landmark was coming up. The twins' Birthday.

Grunkle Stan was pacing around one night talking to Soos (Soos had really stepped up since everything had happened, he was great for Stan to talk to, because he agreed with everything Stan said). "I dunno Soos, I want to make the kids 13th Birthday really special, but I don't know how I can make this birthday work without their parents," Soos thought for a moment before speaking up, "You know Mr. Pines, I know how it feels to hurt on your birthday. I think the best thing you can do is talk to the kids, and see what they want. It is their big day afterall," "You're a wise man/child Soos," Stan said. "I'll talk with them tonight,"

That night at Dinner the kids were telling Stan about school. They had all three improved in their communication, and most every night at dinner they would speak about the good and bad of their respective days. "So kids, you got a big day coming up….to think soon I'll have to deal with a shack full of teenagers…..and a Soos," Stan said laughing. "Got anything special you want to do for your birthday….sky's the limit you only turn 13 once…yep youth is fleeting," He said wistfully.

The twins looked at each other using their twin telepathy before speaking "Well Grunkle Stan we were hoping for just a kind of quiet day around here, just with people close to us like you Soos and Wendy," Dipper said. "Candy and Grenda too!" Mabel added.

"You guys sure you don't want something bigger? You deserve it. You've both been working hard at school and doing better than I could have imagined. I would really like to plan something nice for you guys," Stan said sincerely. The kids shook their heads no, and then asked to be excused for the night. Stan allowed it, but he admitted he was a bit confused, if he had been offered something like this as a kid he would have jumped right on it. "They probably just don't want to trouble me, sweet kids…." Stan thought to himself. Well he decided then and there that he would show the twins how much he cared. He would throw them the surprise party they didn't know they wanted yet.

The next few days Stan worked extremely hard getting everything ready. He invited the entire town, hired top notch catering, and even a professional DJ (Soos had mad skills, but this was a super special occasion). He got a large birthday cake, and bought more gifts than he probably should have. He was truly determined to make this the best birthday the kids ever had.

On the day of the twins birthday Stan woke them at the crack of dawn "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!" he exclaimed giving them each affectionate noogies. The twins seemed to be doing well they spent the morning opening gifts, eating junk food for breakfast, and just enjoying the company of their uncle. Around noon Stan ordered the kids to their room to get into nicer clothes. The kids assumed that Stan was just going to take them out for a birthday dinner, so they complied. Stan got everything ready in the backyard, and ordered everyone to hide. He then called the twins back down. He ordered them to close their eyes as he led them outside. When they opened their eyes the backyard erupted into a cheer of "SURPRISE!"

The twins stood there stunned for a few moments, before Mabel broke down into tears and ran back up to her room. Dipper stood there a moment more just shaking his head frantically before running after his sister. The crowd didn't know how to respond, so they just looked around confused. "Why those ungrateful little….." Stan started off before Soos stepped in "Hold on Mr. Pines, did the twins ask for a huge party?" "Well no….but I could tell that was what they….." Stan protested. "Maybe they can't handle a big celebration right now. Think of it sir this is their first birthday without their parents. That's got to be hard, and sometimes when things are hard you just need feel like spending days like this with the people who mean the most to you, not celebrating with an entire town," Soos said. He clearly spoke from experience. Stan thought for a moment than placed a hand on Soos' shoulder. "Soos I want you to know even without a dad around you have grown into a wise man, alright folks you heard Soos get outa here. I need some time alone with my niece and nephew," The crowd did as they were told, and left.

"You want me to stick around Mr. Pines?" Soos asked. "If it's ok with you Soos I think I need to be alone with the kids for the rest of the day," Soos complied and left with the crowd. Stan headed into the house. He walked to a hall closet and grabbed two smaller boxes "guess now is as good a time as ever to give these to them," He headed up the stairs towards Mabels room. He knew when the kids were upset they would sit together in Mabels room, which was the larger room (Stan had to keep all the girls sweaters somewhere). He quietly knocked, and when the kids gave a quiet signal for them to enter he did.

"Hey kids….well I guess you aren't legally kids anymore….but if it's ok I think I'll still call you kids, can't have you guys growing up too fast," Stan said trying to lighten the mood. When the kids didn't respond he sighed sadly, "I'm sorry about what happened down there, I should have taken what you guys wanted into account. Today was your day not mine….I should have respected your wishes," Mabel leaded on Stan letting him know he was forgiven without words, "It's ok Grunkle Stan, We appreciate what you have done for us, and we are happy here, honest we are. It's just….hard….we miss them you know?" Dipper said, his voice cracking. He couldn't cry though. He was a 13 year old boy. He had to act like it. Stan put a hand on Dipper's shoulder, "Of course you miss them. You're always going to miss them. Like I said you two have made amazing progress these past few months, and I am so proud of you. I gotta realize if I expect you guys to listen to me, and follow my rules. I gotta listen to you guys, and help you through this the way you think is best, I'm sorry I didn't do that today. I know it won't make up for it, but I have something I want to give you guys," He said presenting the boxes.

The twins looked at the boxes as he handed them the boxes, "When the movers brought the stuff from your old house. I found some things that used to belong to your parents. I figured I would distribute them to you guys at the right times, and I figure now is as good a time as any to give you the first set of gifts." Stan explained. Mabel opened hers first, it was a beautiful necklace that used to belong to her mother. It had a simple chain with a heart on it. Mabel immediately hugged her Uncle in gratitude, and headed over to her dresser, and cut out a picture of the four of them at the beach, and placed it in the locket, and placed it around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you sweetie," Stan commented. Mabel smiled holding it tightly before tucking it under her sweater.

Dipper then opened the one addressed to him, and inside he found his father's trusty compass. His dad would always take it with him when they used to go camping, "Wow….Thank you Grunkle Stan," He said simply trying to choke back tears. Stan embraced both of them, "You squirts are really growing up….So any idea on what you want to do for the rest of your birthday? I promise whatever you want we'll do," The twins looked at each other again, and this time Mabel spoke up, "Grunkle Stan….could we maybe pack a picnic and eat on the lake….with our parents?" and that's exactly what they did.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again friends! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, as I would like to write stories full time alas I have other responsibilities. I will try to update as much as possible! Anyways I hope you enjoy Chapter 11! Your reviews and encouragement are what keep me going and inspired and are appreciated more than anything!

The final leaves of autumn were clinging to the Oregon trees with the last of their might. The twins had so much fun enjoying the new climate. Mabel especially loved being able to feel comfortable in her beloved sweaters! She even took up knitting for the rest of the family, who while apprehensive at first soon took to the charm and comfort of her homemade sweaters. Soos especially loved his mystery shack themed sweater. Times were good and the Pines family had hit another positive stride.

Grunkle Stan worked far less now, and he spent every spare moment building a bond with the twins. They would take afternoon walks by the lake and through the park. They would window shop, and occasionally pull pranks on the poor citizens of Gravity Falls. Stan didn't really hide his soft spot for the kids anymore. He figured that they had been through enough, and he didn't want either of them to doubt that he loved them. He had admittedly grown very happy having the kids around 24/7. He wasn't lonely anymore, and he didn't feel the need to fill his life with scamming people anymore. He had a purpose in life now. He had two great kids that needed a Grunkle to love them.

As the end of November came the family began to focus on their first Thanksgiving together. This time the three of them talked it through together, and they decided that this Thanksgiving it would just be the three of them plus Soos and his abuelita (Soos was so excited he nearly wet himself). They planned out a menu, and the night before they shared many a laugh at the burned mess that was their food (they later decided to just order catering).

Thanksgiving Day the three of them spent the morning in their pajamas watching the parade on TV commentating on the funny looking balloons. Mabel spent most of the afternoon putting the finishing touches on the decorations and centerpieces, and later that evening they settled down for their wonderful catered dinner. Before they ate, however Stan asked to say something, "I know I'm not the best at expressing sentiment, but I'm gonna try anyways. We have been through a truly tough few months, and I'm not going to pretend we won't have bad days ahead of us, but this Thanksgiving I am truly thankful for the wonderful, non-traditional family I've got. I have never been more thankful than I am this year, and I truly love everyone at this table and am so thankful to have them in my life, and here's to many more happy memories with you all!"

Soos had to wipe his tears on his abuelita's apron, and Dipper and Mabel applauded. They sat enjoying the food and each others company. In the middle of the meal however something wonderful caught Mabel's eyes "OH MY GOSH IT'S SNOWING!" she shouted pointing out the window. Dipper and her starting jumping up and down like little children full of excitement.

At first Stan was confused by her excitement until he remembered that the kids had never seen snow in person. "Alright we'll finish dinner later right now there is something more important to take care of…..SNOWBALL FIGHT!" he said stepping outside forming two tight balls of snow throwing it into the house at Dipper and Mabel. Soon they were all outside enjoying the cold weather, warm sweaters, and most of all each other.

Sorry guys! I know it's super short, but I hope your ready cause tomorrow we are having a Christmas in july!


	12. Chapter 12 (part 1)

Hello Friends! It's Chapter 12, and since 12 is a Christmas number I have decided that this chapter will be a Christmas in July chapter! I am currently rocking out to Christmas music, and wearing Christmas PJs so let's get this party started!

As soon as Thanksgiving ended Gravity Falls dove right into Christmas! Almost overnight the town transformed into a beautiful winter wonderland. When the town of Gravity Falls decided to celebrate they always went all out, and this Christmas was no exception. Lights were strung all over town, stores put up signs almost literally battling each other over who would have the lower prices, and there was a grand tree set up right in town square.

One day the Pines family were walking through town to pick up decorations and supplies. Stan was not quite a scrooge, but he never had much of a reason to go all out for Christmas when it was just him at home. He desperately wanted the twins to have a good Christmas. He knew it would be hard for all three of them, but he thought the busier he kept everyone and the more involved he was the better it would be for all of them. He was actually sort of looking forward to having his little family with him during Christmas. The twins would bring their natural light and cheer to the house.

He was deep in his thoughts when Mabel broke him out of it, "So Grunkle Stan what do you want for Christmas?" She asked as they entered a small department store. "Ah I don't need nothing, I got you and Dipper and a warm house and…..GREAT BELGIUM WAFFLES!" Stan gasped as he looked at a beautiful and extravagant arm chair in the center of the store. "Would you look at this bad boy….The fine leather, the great support, and look it even has cupholders" "Look at the price!" Dipper said glancing down at the price of the armchair. "Gosh kid you really know how to kill a mood….Well I got my trusty arm chair back home anyways…." Stan said forlorn.

"Grunkle Stan will you excuse Dipper and I for a minute….you go look for lights for the house. Dipper and I will take care of finding baked goods, and tree decorations!" Mabel said. Stan nodded and headed towards the lights. "Dipper….you know what we gotta do right!?" Mabel said excitedly. "Mabel you know there is no way we can afford that…Look I think we still have enough cuteness in us where we can get by with just making him a card!" "You always want to take the easy way out! I think we can earn the money! Grunkle Stan has done so much for us this year…I really want to get him something special!" Mabel said giving Dipper her signature puppy dog eyes. "Fine….we'll earn the money….least it will give us something to do," Dipper gave in. Mabel jumped up and down excitedly throwing out various ideas as they walked through the aisles with Mabel picking up every decoration she could get her hands on.

"How is she always so happy….." Dipper thought to himself. Try as he might he had been affected by the oh too common Christmas blues. He missed his parents, and Piedmont, and how they would eat Christmas dinner picnic style on the beach. He had tried to stay positive like Mabel, but the sadness had overtaken him. Before he and Mabel had been sad together, but for the first time he felt like he was truly sad alone. It was….lonely.

A few hours later they were heading back home, when suddenly Mabel began to happily discuss the old traditions from back home. She talked about watching the cheesy specials, the beach trips, the carols. The difference was she talked in such an upbeat tone not sad at all. With every story she told the lump in Dipper's throat grew bigger and bigger. Grunkle Stan noticed this, and decided then and there that he would work extra hard to keep part of the old traditions alive, while helping the twins make new ones. He would become the jolliest man in Gravity Falls this Christmas for the sake of the twins.

When they arrived home Mabel got right to work decorating the house. Stan headed off to his room to start planning, and after getting Grunkle Stans' permission Dipper suited up to take a walk, "Hey bro bro where you off too?" Mabel asked streaming the lights above the fireplace. "Just for a walk….I'll be back soon Mabel I just need some time alone," Dipper said heading for the door leaving poor Mabel a bit confused.

As Dipper trudged through the deep snow looking up at the stars in the winter night's sky he suddenly felt a great peace. After a while walking he finally made it to Gravity Falls Lake. When he and Mabel would come down here Mabel would always talk to her parents as if they could answer her. Dipper was more down to earth than that. He didn't feel like he had to talk to them. It did him wonders to just sit there and feel their presence. He sat there for awhile, watching as the snow fell on his face, and the wind make the snowflakes appear to dance around the frozen waters. Once he had his fill he headed back to the shack. When he got there he was in for a surprise.

"Dipper! Dipper! Guess what! Pacifica called! She needs some extra help around the mansion for Christmas, and she said she would give us enough to get Grunkle Stan the armchair!" Mabel said her voice full of excitement! Dipper smiled at her "Great job Mabel! I think this just might be the best Christmas ever!" "That's the spirit!" Mabel said happily.

Meanwhile Grunkle Stan was putting everything together. He had planned to give the kids so much Christmas that they would all three be puking it up. He looked over at a family portrait he had taken awhile back. "Yep Stan….This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"

OK guys! I will post the second half of this chapter later tonight, but I thought I would let you read the first half to see if you like where this is heading! Thanks guys you rock!


	13. Chapter 12 (part 2)

"So, what exactly does Pacifica want us doing for her? Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for the money and all, but dressing up in a monkey suit and doing all her bidding isn't exactly my idea of a good time," Dipper said as they walked through the snow towards the new Northwest Manor. "She didn't really say, but maybe it won't be that bad. Remember this is for Grunkle Stan, so whatever it is it will be worth it," Mabel said as she knocked eagerly on the door. Pacifica answered and quickly rushed them inside. "I am so glad you guys are here! I really appreciate the help!" she said sincerely.

"So Pacifica what exactly do you want us to do?" Dipper asked with a hint of apprehension. "Before I tell you you guys have to promise not to peep a word to my parents," Pacifica said nervously. Dipper and Mabel nodded in agreement. "Ok so the other day I was walking to the mall, and I saw something that has been keeping me awake for nights. There was this little boy walking around in the snow, and he didn't have a coat. It made me feel…..sad. I have a whole closet of coats, and there are people without them. I never realized it before, and it's not fair! Mom and Dad wouldn't be pleased if they knew I was giving away my things. Don't get me wrong they treat me much better now, but ummm they haven't quite got the giving to others thing down! And that's why I need your help. If we work together we can clothe every kid in Gravity Falls this Christmas."

Dipper and Mabel were amazed, and touched. Pacifica had made real efforts to be nice to them and other students in school, but they never thought they would see the day she would go out of her way to help others. They felt like they were seeing Pacifica for the first time, and it was wonderful. They immediately set to work packing jackets into boxes and preparing to ship them out.

They worked for hours, but only got about half way done. "Alright guys, we will work again tomorrow. I really appreciate it," The twins bid her farwell and started home. "Man that was a good day, I can't believe how far Pacifica has come along," Dipper said. "When you think about it we have all come a long way, it's been a trying few months, but I think we are all stronger and….OMG DIPPER! WE PROMISED STAN WE WOULD BE HOME BY FIVE!" Mabel said grabbing Dippers hand rushing to the shack. When they got there Stan was standing in a dorky sweater with decorations all around "Kids! You're late! You missed the believe in yourself Christmas special! Lucky for you I taped it! I'm gonna go get hot coco and cookies!" Dipper and Mabel looked stunned. "Ummm Grunkle Stan are you feeling alright?" Dipper asked. "Never better Dipper!" Stan said sickenly sweetly.

After what was the most awkward evening of the twins lives. As they prepared for bed they tried to put sense into their Grunkles actions. They chalked it up to odd, and fell asleep. The next morning Stan had a huge breakfast for them. "Remember kids, be home early tonight. We are singing carols, while watching rankenbass's Rudolf." "Ummm actually Stan we are pretty busy today I think we will take a raincheck on that," Dipper said. Grunkle Stan frowned, "What could you possibly be doing that's more important than spending time with family!? I am doing all this for you kids! Well if you don't want to spend time with me I'll just spend Christmas alone like usual!" He said storming out. The twins looked at him shocked.

"Man what was with Grunkle Stan this morning!?" Dipper said as they walked to Pacifica's "Who knows, but when he sees his gift tomorrow he will totally forgive us!" Mabel said. They spent the day finishing the project with Pacifica and they all ended up with far more than money, but they did appreciate the money. They bid her a very merry Christmas, thanking her for the experience and giving her a tight hug. They rushed to the store and purchased Stans' chair, calling on Soos to use his truck to carry it for them.

When they arrived at the shack they found Stan moping while drinking an entire carton of eggnog. "Hey Grunkle Stan," Mabel started. "What do you kids want? Money?" Stan said coldly. Mabel walked over and sat on her Grunkle's lap giving him a hug "We're sorry we haven't been spending time with you this Christmas, we have wanted too, but we've been busy working to earn…..this," she said as Dipper and Soos carried in the arm chair. "GREAT BELGUM WAFFLES!" Stan said standing up dropping Mabel on the floor in the process. "It's beautiful…..how did you….why did you…..when did you" Stan stuttered sitting in the chair that was now his. "We did it, because we love you Stan," Dipper said. Stan began to tear up. "I don't know what to say….Thank you kids….I love you too," Stan said hugging them both. "I'm sorry about this morning, I just thought that if I kept your parents traditions alive it would make this Christmas easier," Stan explained. "Grunkle Stan….we miss our parents and our home and old traditions, but we want you to be yourself…maybe we can make our own type of traditions," Mabel said.

Stan smiled at them. "So…you kids want to throw eggs at Robbie's house?" he asked. "YES!" Dipper said immediately. Stan and Mabel laughed. So that's what they did for Christmas Eve. It was about as far from traditional as possible, but it was the Pines family tradition, and maybe that's enough.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello friends! I just wanted to update the story, and give you guys a clue as to where I want this story to go. We are reaching the end of all the major points of the kids' first year in Gravity Falls, so after this very touching chapter the stories will be even more split apart and random, and probably a bit less consistant. I want to explore the kids growing up and going through things like puberty and first date's and all of that, I have not decided yet where I want this story to stop, and I intend to keep going until you guys say stop or until I decide. I also want you guys to know that any feedback/ideas left in the reviews will be taken into account. You all are what is keeping me going on this project, so please keep those reviews coming. The more I get the more determined I will be to continue on. Without further delay please enjoy Chapter 13.

Eventually the cold snows of winter melted into the warm beauty of spring, which was a time of great change for Dipper and Mabel. They had both begun to really grow into wonderful young adults. Both emotionally and physically. Mabel finally got her braces off (she celebrated by eating an entire barrel full of gum). Dipper grew significantly taller and quite handsome (still had his wonderfully awkward voice though), By the end of the school year they had also really found their nitches. Mabel starred in the big end of the year school musical to rave reviews, and Dipper took home the lucrative 1st chair tuba at band. They still got sad sometimes, of couse, but overall life was truly good for them.

Before long school let out, and summer had once again returned to Gravity Falls. The twins were excited to have more time spend with their friends and family. Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and even Pacifica had planned out a sure-fire way that this summer they would all find their dream boyfriends. Dipper looked forward to spending time with Wendy. They had really grown close this past year, but they didn't have much time to hang out during the school year since they went to different schools, but they had vowed to fill this summer with adventures just like last summer. Yep, things were really looking up, but before they could get their summer started the twins had another painful obstacle to overcome.

That dreadful Sunday morning in may had come, and for Dipper the pain was very real. He had gotten up before Mabel that morning, and stepped onto the roof of the shack where he would go when he needed to think. He pulled out a picture of himself as a young child dressed in his lamb costume being lovingly held by his mother, "Oh mom….I miss you so much, Happy Mothers Day…." Dipper said letting tears hit the photograph. He sat up there alone for what felt like a long time when a familiar voice broke him out of it, "Dipper! Good I found you! Help me put the finishing touches on Grunkle Stan's gift!" Mabel said presenting a glue covered mess that was meant to be a picture frame. "Mabel….what's this for?" Dipper asked trying not to get upset.

"It's a Mother's Day gift silly," Mabel said simply. "Mabel….Grunkle Stan is not our mother!" Dipper said anger beginning to build up. "I know Dip….but Grunkle Stan is kind of like our mom….if our mom was a fat, hairy, old man," she said. "What about our actual mother!? Did you even care enough to think about her!? You know Grunkle Stan is a good guy, but he is not nor will he ever be our mother!" Dipper said finally letting his emotion flow.

Instead of yelling back Mabel walked over and wrapped her arms around her brother, "of course I thought of mom today Dipper….I made her another gift. I was hoping we could go down and visit her together later, and of course Stan will never be our mom or dad, but he is like our mom were it really counts. He takes care of us, and is there when we need him, and he loves us like mom did…like mom still does," she said.

Dipper wiped his eyes, and decided that Mabel was right. They spent the rest of the morning working hard to make sure the frame looked nice, "You know…we are getting close to the age where these home-made gifts aren't going to work anymore," Dipper commented. Mabel just smiled," that Is one of the benefits of Grunkle Stan. Mom and dad had to put up with 12 years of our homemade gifts, and when you have a daughter as artistically gifted as me you are going to get a lot of homemade gifts. Stan has missed out on all of that…it's only fair that we play catch up with him!" Mabel commenting seeming to have an excuse for every chance to grow up. Dipper just laughed as they continued working.

Stan was touched by the gift. He had thought the kids would have spent the whole day moping. That's what he would have done, but the longer the kids stayed with him the more he realized how strong they were. They truly amazed him with their endurance, and they were a great reminder for him every time he thought of giving up.

Later Stan and the kids went out to the lake. Stan laid a bunch of flowers on Mrs. Pines grave. He wanted the kids to know he loved their parents too, and took every chance to demonstrate this. He thought it made them closer as a whole family. Dipper and Mabel laid their gifts at the grave. Mabel had made her a beautiful wreath of flowers, and pinecones (their mom adored pinecones), and Dipper had spent weeks crafting a lovely music box that played the special song he and his mother shared during his youth. The three of them stayed at the grave until nightfall when the early summer fireflies began to light up the lake in a beautiful way. Suddenly two of the brightest fireflies landed on Dipper and Mabel's noses before flying away into the night. Mabel looked up at the sky and then at Dipper and smiled "I think mom just sent us a kiss from heaven." Dipper nodded putting a hand on his sisters shoulder as they both stared into the beautiful endless night sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Hope you are all doing great (just one week from tomorrow until Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons). Just so you guys know I will say again that while I am super excited about Grunkle Ford he will not be in this fanfic. He is a great character, but we still know so little about him and I just don't feel comfortable including him in this story. Anyways this chapter returns me to my greatest love. The relationship between Mabel and Grunkle Stan! I can't explain it, but I just love the chemistry between these two. I feel like she brings out Stan's soft side better than anyone else (Land Before Swine is my favorite episode and is a great showcase of this!) Anyways please enjoy!

The years went by quicker than anyone thought they would. Stan felt like he had just closed his eyes and suddenly Dipper and Mabel were 15 years old, and in high school. Both of them had grown into fine young adults. Dipper looked more like his dad a little everyday, and Mabel became more and more beautiful. What really shined about the kids though was their kind hearts. They always took the time to help others. Dipper became a science tutor for some of the kids at the elementary school, while Mabel volunteered at the animal shelter. They were amazing young adults, and Stan considered himself beyond lucky to be their guardian.

One day in the middle of winter Mabel came into the shack practically dancing as she walked. "What's gotten into you kid?" Stan asked sipping his coffee. "Ohhhh nothing! I just got invited to the Winter Formal with Chip Flowers!," She said excitedly. Stan immediately put down his coffee and went into complete guardian mode, "Who in the heck is Chip Flowers, Who are his parents? Does he have a criminal record?" Stan went on.

"Relax Grunkle Stan, you've met Chip. He and I are in drama class together, he is really nice, and he doesn't have a criminal record," Mabel explained patiently. Stan vaguely remembered Chip from some of the school plays, he honestly thought Mabel deserved better "What do you want to go out with that dork for?" Stan asked.

"Grunkle Stan he isn't a dork, and I happen to like him a whole lot. I know I've had crushes before, but this feels real. I think he might actually like me." Mabel confessed. Grunkle Stan looked at his hopeful niece. She had this beautiful twinkle in her eye as she spoke about him. She was beautiful when she acted like this. He just wanted the best for her…no less….her father wouldn't want any less. "Alright sweetie, you can go with him, but I want to meet him officially before you guys go out," Mabel threw her arms around her Grunkle "Oh thank you Grunkle Stan thank you thank you!" She happily rushed up to her room. Stan kept his eyes in the direction of the room for a moment. Honestly, he loved both twins equally, but Mabel had him wrapped around her finger. She was so sweet and innocent even at this age, and she was still more than willing to give him those tight hugs and cheek kisses. She was his princess, and he only wanted what she wanted.

All too quickly the night of the dance came. Mabel came downstairs looking more beautiful than Stan had ever seen her. He snapped pictures left and right. "You look beautiful princess," he commented. Mabel just blushed. "Thanks Grunkle Stan, I think I'll just sit and wait until Chip gets here," She said sitting at the table where she and Stan played cards. "Hey sweetie? You up for a quick game while you wait?" Stan asked. It had been so long since they had played. "Only if you're up for losing" Mabel said mockingly.

The two of them played one game….then two…..then three…..then four. "Grunkle Stan….he's not coming," Mabel said tears welling up in her beautiful brown eyes. "Oh sweetie you don't know that for sure," Stan said touching her arm. "I was suppose to be home 10 minutes ago….let's face it Grunkle Stan I've been stood up," Mabel said starting to cry, while Stan held her close. At that moment he had never been more angry in his life. He immediately grabbed his riffle and headed for the truck.

Mabel rode with him, hoping to convince him not to kill Chip. They drove up to the school where the dance was being held, and to Mabel dismay Chip was walking another girl out of the dance. She started to cry again. That's when Stan stepped out of the truck riffle in his hand, "Listen to me you little punk, cause I'm only going to say this once! How dare you not show up to take my beautiful niece like you said you would! I know why you didn't show cause you're a wimp would can't handle the thought of being with someone so wonderful! You know you don't deserve her! And if I ever hear another thing about you treating her or any girl like this again I will actually use this thing! Now take your second rate girl and get out of here you waste of space!"

Chip had never look more terrified in his life, and he got out of there quicker than Mabel had even seen him run. Mabel rubbed her eyes, "Grunkle Stan…..Thanks," she said embracing her Grunkle. Suddenly they heard a slow song coming from the inside of the school, "I know I'm no Chip Flowers, but you look way to beautiful not to dance with," Stan said offering her his hand. As they danced in the middle of the parking lot Mabel whispered in his ear, "You aren't Chip Flowers….you are much better,"


	16. Chapter 16

Hey friends! Sorry I've been MIA these past few days, I've been super busy! And tbh I kind of hit a writers block, but I am back and ready to continue. I do confess however that I am not sure where to stop this fanfiction, so if any of you feel strongly one way or another please let me know! Also let me know if you have any chapter/story ideas. I've said it many times before and I will say it many more times thank you guys! Through this fic I have begun to truly feel like a member of a fandom I love so much! Now enough of me blabbering and lets get on with this chapter! Fair warning this is one of the sadder chapters, I haven't really written an uplifting chapter yet, but this one is particularly sad!

Time continued to pass, and changes continued to come to the Pines house. Most of them were happy changes, however. Dipper and Wendy finally decided to hook up. With him as a freshman and her a senior it was a bit unusual, but not unheard of. They had really bonded over the years, having each dealt with loss in life they really were able to connect. Wendy had even said that she felt more emotionally connected to Dipper than any of the guys she had dated before. They were both incredibly happy.

Mabel, on the other hand had more or less given up the boyfriend search. She had decided that she was plenty awesome without some man bringing her down. Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda had grown closer everyday, and now were pretty much always together. They had also hit one of their happiest strides.

One day Dipper came into the shack with a big announcement, "I've been asked to compete at the state level band competition! It's in Boring, Oregon, can I go?" Dipper asked excitedly. "I don't see why not, might be a fun getaway for all of us, my pops used to own an old cabin up there. Mabel and I can stay there while you've competing," Stan said. "Alright! Pines Family Vacation!" Mabel said happily. It was true the family had not officially gone on a vacation since becoming a family. They excitedly began to plan all the fun they would have. Little did they know they would be getting more out of this trip than they bargained for.

The big weekend finally arrived. Stan gave Soos the keys to the shack for the weekend (Soos nearly cried he was so happy), and after giving him way too many instructions the three of them piled into the car, and began their journey towards Boring. The drive was about 3 hours up north. Dipper spent the majority of the ride giving himself a pep talk, "Honestly Dip you've got to calm down! You and that tuba are going to make all the other instruments shake in their cases!" Mabel said determined. "Mabel's right kid, you just gotta relax, you'll do fine. You've practiced and practiced just do your best, it's all you can do," Stan said. Dipper just nodded and continued muttering to himself.

When they finally arrived at the cabin it was, underwhelming to say the least. They opened the door, and watched as a roach crawled across the floor. "haha…just like when I was a boy! This dump hasn't changed a bit!" Stan said laughing. Dipper and Mabel looked less than amused, but knew they would have to make the best of it. They dropped their bags and looked around. The place was dirty and dusty. Suddenly Stan started having a coughing fit. Dipper was getting out his tuba, so he didn't really notice, but Mabel dip. "Grunkle Stan, are you alright?" Mabel asked rubbing his back. "Yeah….I'm fine sweetie, just dusty in here," Stan said quickly clearing his throat. It was late in the day when they arrived, so they got settled in, and prepared for Dipper's big day tomorrow.

The next morning Dipper had to be at the stadium early in the morning to prepare for the competition that afternoon. Stan and Mabel spent most of the morning just lounging around trying to get the TV to get more than one channel. Eventually Mabel's ADHD got the better of her, and she just had to get out and do something. "Grunkle Stan can we go for a walk pullleezzee it's so booorrrrinngg here. I mean I know the town is called boring Oregon, but I can't take being in this filthy cabin anymore! No offense!" she quickly added when she remembered it was his family cabin.

"Not now sweetie…..I'm not feeling quite myself today, and I want to get some rest before Dipper's contest," Stan said wearily. "Please Grunkle Stan! We won't go far I promise! The fresh air will do you some good! I don't think being in this dusty cabin is healthy for you," Mabel said giving him her famous puppy dog look. She knew as well as Stan did that he couldn't possibly say no to her, so he reluctantly gave in as Mabel pulled him to his feet.

They started on their walk with Mabel holding her Grunkle's hand. She had to admit he was moving much slower than normal. It was no secret that he wasn't exactly a young man anymore, but he had so much life to him that often Mabel and Dipper didn't think about his age very often. Afterall, he had PROMISED them he would take care of them forever. He still had life in him, he just wasn't feeling well that was all. They would be back home tomorrow, and then he would be better, and then….

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel shouted as her Grunkle fell onto the hard ground, clinging to his chest. Mabel fell on her knees after him, trying to get him back up. "Mabel…..calm down honey…it's ok," Stan cooed as the girl began sobbing hysterically. "Mabel….promise me something sweetheart, promise me you and Dipper will take care of each other," Stan said gasping.

"NO! NO I WON'T PROMISE! I'M GONNA GET HELP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE OK! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE CARE OF US! YOU PROMISED!" Mabel said calling 9-1-1 frantically, clinging to her Grunkle for dear life, just trying to keep him alive….keep him here with her and Dipper. She couldn't loose another family member….she wouldn't.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Friends! I am so sorry for leaving you with such a cruel ending! I am hoping that this chapter can make up for it! I am hoping to have this fanfiction complete by the weekend! I have a big Spanish final coming up, and so I have to know when and where to stop! Thank you again for the support, and if any of you have ideas for future stories I am always open to request! You guys are awesome!

Mabel stayed by her Grunkles' side resting her head on his chest to insure his heart was still beating until the medics arrived. Mabel was absolutely hysterical with no one able to calm her down, but the occasional squeeze of her Grunkles hand, "Please….please don't leave us Grunkle Stan….We still need you so much, me, Dipper, Wendy, Soos….." Mabel choked out.

"Listen….honey….no matter what happens…..I need you and Dipper to know…..you two are the best thing I have ever done with my life…..I love you both…." Stan said closing his eyes. "NO! NO! NO! GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel wailed. The medics managed to keep him alive, but unconscious as they rushed him back to the OR leaving poor Mabel alone in a cold waiting room with her cell phone, and some very hard phone calls to make.

A couple of hours later Soos, Wendy, and Dipper were waiting with her in the waiting room. They were silent, except for a few sobs that escaped mainly Soos and Mabel. "Stan…..Stan was the closest thing to a dad I've ever had…." Soos wept. "I know he had his rough edges, but….but he's my family! I love him dudes!" Soos cried grabbing the three of them, hugging them much too tight.

"I still think he was a lousy boss….but a great guy. When my mom died he left plenty of food for us without anyone knowing. It was almost like he was afraid for anyone to know he was a nice guy," Wendy said grabbing Dipper's hand. Dipper admitted he didn't know how he was feeling. He was almost numb. Like this wasn't happening, and if it really was it just wasn't hitting him like everyone else.

Poor Mabel was taking it hardest, "It's….my….fault! If I hadn't been such a brat making him go outside he would be ok!" Mabel sobbed. Dipper grabbed her face gently, "Don't you say that Mabel! It was not your fault! It will never be your fault! Sometimes life is just crap, and it's no one's fault and you just have to deal with it!" Dipper said as his own memories from that wish he had made all those years ago came back to him.

Dipper rubbed Mabel's back for a while just trying to support her. He was like that he didn't like speaking unless he had something important to say. He finally spoke up, "You know what really stinks about this….It was just a few days ago that I finally started thinking we were starting to feel like a normal family," This made Mabel cry harder. The four of them couldn't really do anything else, but wait and cry

What felt like an eternity later a doctor finally came out, Mabel practically flew out of her chair, "How is he?" she asked terrified at what answer she would get. "He had a mild heart attack….he's getting older, and has to start taking things slower…whether he likes it or not, he is very tired, but he will be ok," the doctor said. The four of them all looked relieved. The doctor then lead Mabel and Dipper back to where Grunkle Stan was.

"How's it hanging kiddos?" Stan asked weakly. Mabel immediately rushed over and tried to hug him, but his heart moniter began going wild. "Careful sweetie….I'm still a little weak….don't worry thought it's ok," Stan said stroking the girls hair. "Grunkle Stan….please never scare us like that again," Mabel pleaded. "Sweetheart, I promise to try my very best, but you and Dipper have to promise me that IF anything ever happens you two will always look out for each other! The reality is I won't be here forever, and when my time does come I need to know that you two will always take care of each other,"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other for a long moment before grabbing each other's hands and saying in unison "We promise". Stan smiled at them as the two took their seats beside his bed. "So Dipper how did the competition go?" Stan asked.

"I didn't compete. When I heard what happened I rushed over here, don't worry though I'm just a freshman I have plenty of time to compete, you are way more important," Stan smiled. "You know ki…..Dipper I am so proud of the man you've become," Stan said sincerely. Dipper was shocked. He didn't realize how much those words from Stan would mean to him. He had to wipe tears from his eyes "Thank you Grunkle Stan. I am so glad you are ok. I….love you" Dipper confessed.

"I love you too….both of you and don't you dare forget it," he said reaching up to give them affectionate noogies. At that moment Dipper and Mabel knew they would have to work harder to take care of their Grunkle, but that one way or another everything was going to be alright. They would make it through this like they had made it through everything else, together.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Friends! Well I think that time has come, we are now on our final chapter! I cannot thank you enough for your support, but I think it's time we close this project out. I hope I can conclude everything in a way that will make everyone happy. This has been one of the most fulfilling things I have ever done, and it's all thanks to you guys! You all rock! Without further hesitation here is the final chapter of I'll Look After You

Grunkle Stan recovered from quickly, and soon life returned to normal. Through the years the Pines continued through the ups and downs of life. Dipper and Wendy remained together even after she left for college in Portland (thank goodness for skype), and he soon found himself at the top of his class academically and a star tuba player in band. Mabel on the other hand was content with her place as class clown and drama queen. Time seemed to fly and before anyone knew it the twins were Seniors in high school preparing to start the next chapter of their lives.

Dipper never really lost his interest in the supernatural, so he went out on a whim and applied to a college in Boston with a program in the subject. Mabel was very interested in continuing to study and create various types of art, so she applied to the Seattle Institute of Art. Everyone, including Grunkle Stan had very mixed emotions as they sent their applications out. On the one hand this was their dreams, of course they had to go after them, but on the other hand the twins didn't know if they were prepared to say goodbye to each other, and Stan didn't know if he was prepared to say goodbye to them.

It was the middle of winter when the first letter came. It was for Mabel's school in Seattle. All three of them gathered around Grunkle Stans' armchair waiting as Mabel gently tore it open, "I….I didn't get in…." she said slowly. Dipper and Grunkle Stans faces fell. Stan reached out his arm "Oh sweetie…I'm so…"

"GOT YOU!" Mabel cried flashing her acceptance letter proudly. "Mabel you jerk!" Dipper said lightly punching her arm while she laughed hysterically! Grunkle Stan embraced her into a tight hug, "That's my girl! My own Mabel-angelo! I am sooo proud of you!" Stan said squeezing her. "To tight….can't breath!" Mabel said laughing. Later that night she went down to the lake by herself to have some time with her parents, "Well mom and dad I guess all those years of homemade gifts really paid off….I wish you were here, but I promise I am going to work super hard and make you both really proud," She said laying her beautiful letter at the grave before walking back to the shack.

A few weeks later Dipper received his letter from Boston. He had been accepted on full ride! The three of them embraced in a group hug. "Wow….my kiddos going off to college….I am so proud….and just think you two will be on different sides of the country!" Stan said. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other for a moment really letting the news sink in that for the first time in their lives they would be apart.

That night Mabel heard a familiar knock on her door. When she opened it she saw Dipper with a sleeping bag, "Hey do you want to have a sleepover?" he asked. Mabel opened her door and gladly let him in. As they settled into bed Mabel turned to Dipper, "Hey Dip….promise me that when you go to your geek school…I'll still be your best friend," Mabel said quietly. "Only if you promise me that I'll still be your best friend when you are surrounded by creative weird-o's," he said with a smile. They both looked at each other and laughed. At that moment they knew everything would be ok, because a bond like the one they had could not be broken by something as simple as distance.

The night of high school graduation came for Mabel and Dipper. Grunkle Stan got the best seat in the stadium and brought the biggest camera. Dipper had been named the class Valadictorian, and on cue nervously stepped up to the microphone. "Good evening graduates, friends, teachers and….family. I am honored to have been selected as this years Valadictorian. We are now about to embark on a new chapter in our lives. I know that we are about to embark on great new adventures, but I also know that there are and will be times when we are afraid, because change…..change is scary, and it's hard, and you don't know what sort of twists and turns life will send you on…." He looked down at Mabel and then over at Stan, and thought about how many twists and turns life had brought them on these past few years "But change can be good….It leads to growth and sometimes when our lives change we find that we change right along with it, and sometimes that leads to our lives being more wonderful than you could ever imagine it, so for all of you I wish great joy and happiness….and I wish for change," he finished with everyone applauding.

After the ceremony many tears were shed, but for the first time in a long time they felt like happy tears. After pictures were taken with friends and family Dipper and Mabel quietly walked together to the lake. They laid their graduation caps at their parents grave, and just sat in silence together for a long time. Then they headed back to the shack where Stan had planned a big party, and un-like the 13th birthday fiasco Mabel and Dipper celebrated with their friends and family and truly enjoyed life.

That summer past by in a blur for everyone. They allowed themselves to have more fun than they had in a long time, they took trips to the beach, working together in the shack, and Stan had even bought the kids each a car as a graduation gift. Dipper and Mabel were scheduled to leave on the same day. They were secretly kind of glad. It would make the goodbyes a little easier if they were all done at once.

"Well that's the last of it," Grunkle Stan said slamming down the trunk of the car, "You guys are good to go," he said slowly. "Thank you Grunkle Stan….for everything, we know it hasn't been easy, but you've been the best guardian Mabel and I could ask for," Dipper said. "There's nothing to thank me for….you gremlins have brought more joy into this old mans life than I could have ever imagined…I consider myself very lucky to have been given the chance to raise you two," Stan said trying to hold back his tears. The three of them gathered into a tight group hug, "I love you kids," Stan said.  
"We love you too Grunkle Stan….We will be home for Thanksgiving," Mabel said. Stan just nodded ruffling the girls hair "Well I better hear from you guys often…..technology and all!" Dipper and Mabel nodded at him. Then the two of them turned to each other and embraced "Love you sis…don't you forget it," Dipper said. "Love you more bro bro" Mabel said. The three of them had tears running down their faces. "Alright….now I won't have you guys driving those expensive cars with tears in your eyes!" Stan said wiping his eyes. The twins did the same, and after one last hug got into their cars and drove off towards their new lives. Stan stood there long after they were out of sight wiping his eyes "darn kids…." he said slowly heading back into the shack.


End file.
